What Life Would Be Like On Vegeta-sai
by DragonballZfan
Summary: Ok this is a story about....well just look at the title. Please review the more reviews the faster the next chapter.
1. Default Chapter Title

Ok this is my first attempt to make a story with chapters. this is a story about what life will be like for Goku on Vegeta-Sai.  
  
  
  
  
What Life Would Be Like On Vegeta-sai  
  
  
"Vegeta I want you to go to planet earth and bring back the one called Kakkorot" King Vegeta ordered in an angry tone. "It seems we could use him in our battle against Freeza". "It seems that Gutern and his small army have failed me".  
  
"It serves them right"! "Maybe if they weren't so cocky it would have been different" Vegeta thought.  
  
"Bring the so called Kakkorot back with you dead or alive it makes no difference to me and fell free to bring any useful women back"."WIll you take the mission"? "Yes my father" Vegeta answered with a tone of annoyance in his voice. "You may be dismissed".  
  
Vegeta stood up from his kneeling position and left the room.  
  
"Why do I have to go to earth"? "Once I am king I will be more powerful than any other saiyan"! "But until then I must follow my fathers orders" Vegeta stated with a stern voice.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Prince Vegeta's ship left the palaces base with a small army of Saiyan's inside.  
  
"How long will it take to get to earth Fadsont"? "Two months Prince Vegeta".   
  
____________________________________________________________________  
On Earth  
  
The Z worriers were having a barbacue celebrating there victory of the battle for earth.  
  
"Its so nce having everyone together again after that terrible battle" Yamcha piped up. "Yeah but luckily no one was sent to another dimension" Piccolo stated.   
  
Just then Chichi and Bulma brought the food out. "Oh man that looks yummy" Goku said while drooling and reaching for a plate never taking his eyes off the food. "Now Goku mind your manners" Chichi said in a stern voice. "GOKU DON'T TOUCH THAT"!!!!! "Aww but Chichi" Goku said whimpering. "GOKU I SAID NO"!!!  
  
Chichi was in a full out screaming fit. "Looks like that wife of his still dominates over him" Piccolo said while turning his back. "Who Chichi"? Krillin asked. "Oh She's always been like that". "I don't see how he can put up with her she could blow out your ear drum" Oolong stated sarcasticlly.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
Later  
  
Chichi returned to normal while her and Bulma talked about how men were so outragiously annoying. Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku were off sparring in a field with Tein and Chiaotzu watching intently at there new skills they had learned from there previous battle. Master Roshi and Oolong were looking at porn magazines with Yamcha staring over there shoulder trying not to be noticed.  
  
Everything returned back to normal on earth with Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo training and Chichi on her rampages. Tein, and Chiaotzu training in the frozen mountains and Yamcha flirting with young girls.  
  
Two months had passed since there friendly get to together and everything was peaceful again until one day that hanged everything.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Prince Vegeta we have landed on planet earth". "Good now find Kakkorot and fast I don't want to spend to much time on this planet". "Yes my prince" Fandsont answered with a little bit of fear in his voice. You never knew what the prince was thinking. Or what he was going to say or do next.  
  
"We have found him he is in this area" Fandsont pointed to a woddsy area on a screen.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Goku was sitting down eating breakfast when he fel a huge power level. He bolted up right as the door to his home was kicked down. There stood a small man with black hair that was uncontrollabley spiked with a tail and wierd armor.  
  
"What"? "GOKU"! Chcihci stammered as she dropped the dishes in her hand.  
  
"Who are you and what d you want"? Demanded Goku. "I have come for you and anyhting else thats useful on this planet". Just then the man pulled out a special gun and pointed it at Goku and fired.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
When goku woke up he was bound at the hands and foot with special rope and a strange energy around him making him feel weak. "Huh"! "Where am I"? Asked a dazed Goku. "You are your way home" a voice said from a video screen. "It was that man again" Goku thought as he tried to wiggle his way out of the ropes. "Don't even bother you see that energy field around it is giving off negative moon waves". "What do you want and who are you"? Goku demanded in a stern voice. "Well if you really want to know I will explain". "You are known as Kakkorot and you are from planet Vegeta". "You were sent to earth as a baby to conquor it but you have failed". "I am returnig you to Vegeta-sai for special purposes". He then shut the screen off.  
  
  
  
OK please review and i'll get the next chapter out real quick. Please don't bad mouth me I am really am trying. And even if you say it in a nice way. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
What Life Would Be Like On Vegeta-sai  
  
"Fandsont I want you to gather his family and friends" Vegeta replied drily. "But prince Vegeta we have no idea where his friends and family are more importantly who they are". "Force it out of him and if he refuses then threaten that we will blow the planet up" . "Just encase Kakkorot decides to disobey us we can destroy the people he cares for" Vegeta said while walking away. "Yes my prince I will do as you order".  
  
The large door to the room opened and a tall man with black spikey hair entered the room. Goku couldn't see his face his vision started to blur. All he could remember was being kicked in the stomach.  
  
When he awoke he found his son lieing next to him.  
  
"Gohan what are you doing here"? "Daddy they found us" Gohan stated trying to get up but only fell to the hard ground once again. "What's happening I feel so weak"? "Gohan listen to me. What happened"?  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Chichi don't worry Goku can take care of himself" Bulma stated trying to cheer Chichi up. Then the door busted down and many men with black hair and armor entered Capsule Corporation. They took Bulma and mom first and took them in a north west direction.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
"And thats all I can remember I must have been knocked unconcious or something because everything just went black" Gohan said remembering the fear in his mothers eyes.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh my god what are they going to do with us" Bulma cried while pounding on the wall. "I don't know why we were seperated from the men" Chichi said while sitting on the cold floor. It was concrete with metal walls and ceiling.   
  
Flash Back  
  
Chichi had payed close attention to her surroundings when she entered the space ship. When you first walked up the ramp inside there were bright lights down the hallway with many doors. They were seperated from the other Z worriers and men at the entrance and were taken down a long hallway. They turned a left, right, left, and another left. They were long hallways with white tiled floors while walls and ceilings. The ship was huge and you could easily get lost in it.  
  
The two men shoved Herslef and Bulma into the cold dim litted room locked it and left.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"What are we doing here why don't we just break out and kill these poeple"? "Because Tein theres so many of them and there so strong" Krillin said while looking at the floor. "He's right we have to wait" Yamcha stated. "How can we wait? If we don't act now we could be in outer space with these monsters" Piccolo said annoyed with everyone. "Theres nothing else we can do" Krillin stated sadly.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Attention we have some new slaves on board" Vegeta stated. He could hear some groans. "I want everyone to go and wipe out as many humans and other life forms on this planet as posible and who ever wipes out the most will be rewarded with a women" Vegeta said while stomping out of the room.  
  
"At least now i won't have to do the job myself" He thought.  
  
He walked to the door and opened it.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"So these are it huh"? Vegeta said sarcasticly.  
  
"Who are you"? Bulma asked while cowering in the corner. "Why I am here is none of your concern".  
  
He was a short man but very well built. He had wild black hair that looked like a candle flame. He had a red cape and millitary like clothing on.  
  
With that he grabbed Bulma by the wrist and drug her out of the room.  
  
"BULMA"! Chichi yelled as the door shut. "Oh now what is that monster going to do with Bulma"? Chichi asked herself while curling up in the corner.  
  
"It is so cold" She told herself. "She could now see her breath and she wished she had wore heavier clothing.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Bulma was thrown on the bed while the unknown man shut the door behind him. "Who are you"? Bulma asked in a quivering voice.  
  
"I am the prince and you will do as I say" Vegeta stated in an intimidating voice.  
  
He then began to remove his red cape and let it slide to the floor.  
  
"You will be mine for next two months" He said while sitting on the bed. "What do you mean" Bulma asked not really wanting to know. "Just what I said" He replied back.  
  
Next thing Bulma knew was that she was pinned to the bed with prince on top off her.  
  
He quickly tore off her shirt. She looked at him surprised and tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp. "Do not try to fight me you will only be wasting your stregnth and if you want to survive your going to need all your strength" Vegeta stated while ripping Bulam's bra off.  
  
"STOP IT"! He just looked at her and pressed his lips to hers. She resisted automaticly but than began to think about it.  
  
"Why am I resisting? He is just going to force his way into my mouth anyways. I might as well co-operate or i'll be getting myself hurt. And besides he's kinda cute. WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM"! All these thoughts were running through her head as he kissed her and with out realizing it she opened her mouth and let him plunge in exploring every inch and tasting her.  
  
He than ripped the rest of her clothing off and proceded to remove his as well. "Wait" She cried trying to pull away but was unsuccessful. "I told you not to resist me" Vegeta said while wispering into her ear. "But I don't even know your name and you don't know mine" She began to speak to try and stall him from the inevitable. "So what"? He said and began to kiss her neck again. She moaned as he fondeled her nipples.  
  
She tried to stop him once again. But he entered her before she could speak. He violently thrust and pinned her hands on the bed. She cried out in pain as he did it over and over again all through night.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
The Next Day  
  
Bulma lay under a heavy body he still had her hands pinned to the bed as the night before events flashed through her mind.  
  
Bulma was easily over powered by Vegeta. She was so exhausted she didin't even notice the pain in her wrists. She wished that Yamcha was here to save her even though he was no match for Vegeta's strength but she still loved him. Even though they had broken up for good a month earlier. She was hoping to save her virginity for marrige but now she lost it to a blood thirsty killer.  
  
She fell asleep again and when she awokened she was back into the cold chamber room where her and Chichi were first in. She saw Chichi being shoved back into the chambers and landed face first.  
  
Chichi had a bruse on her face and a bloody nose.  
  
"Chichi what happened"? Bulma asked in a concerned voice. "I went to see Goku and Gohan" She replied. "Oh how were they" Bulma asked trying to etend to Chichi's injury's. "Oh they were quite fine. But a little weak". "Oh thats great"! Bulma exclaimed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok how is it??? If you don't like the little part of lemon just say so and maybe i'll edit it. Its not that much lemon .  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
What LIfe Would Be Like On Vegeta-sai  
  
  
  
The saiyans made Everyones life a living hell especially Bulma's. Every night she was brought to the princes room. She hated him with a passion and swore one day to kill him. But for the mean time she had to obey him.  
  
Two months passed slowly for eveyone held caotive on the confined area on the ship. Until the day came when they landed on Vegeta-sai.  
  
Eveyone was forced out of the ship Yamcha, Tein, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Chichi, Bulma and last Gohan and Goku.  
  
Everyone was lined up while they watched everyone be chained and taken off in the direction of a Large building.  
  
Only Chichi, Bulma, Gohan, and Goku were left. Chichi, Gohan, and Goku were led off in a direction that looked to be a group of people and as for Bulma she was handed over to the prince.  
  
The prince stepped up to Goku and looked him in the eyes. "We have your friends and family and we have destroyed all life form on your planet I recomend that you obey orders" Vegeta said while stepping away with Bulma and dragging her off.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where are we going daddy"? Gohan asked while looking up to see his father in consentration. "I am not sure son". "Oh Goku please protect us" Chichi said while clinging to her son and husband.  
  
"Shut up and walk you dirty earthling" the gaurd that was escorting them more like forcing them said while pushing them along. "How dare he talk to a lady like that" Chichi thought.  
  
The man in some kind of uniform brought them to a gathering of people one in which in the front looked some what like Goku except the scar on his face.  
  
The man clicked a little device over his eye. "My son you have arrived. I can tell you are a great worrier" the man said while stepping closer. "I can tell that the little one is also very powerful". "What? Who are you"? Goku asked while stepping back.   
  
"Did you hit your head or something" the man asked while looking somewhat puzzled by his sons' reaction to him.  
  
Then the man looked at him again and stated "This is not a good place to discuss this come with me".  
  
Goku obeidentlly followed knowing if he wasn't careful he would be the cause of his friend and family'd death and maybe his own.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
The cocky prince drug Bulma to a large building and opened the doors. It was light inside lighter than that outside for it seemed almost night time.  
  
He entered and emedietly took Bulma to a long stair case. He began to climb pulling a reluctant Bulma behind him.   
  
"Where are we going"? Bulma asked while trying to loosen the death grip he had on her. "You will see". "OUCH YOUR HURTING ME LET GO"! Bulma cried with an angry scowl on her face. "Shut up your oing to amke a scene" Vegeta replied while loosing his grip only bit to stop her ear breaking yelling.  
  
They soon arived at another set of large doors and opened them and walked down a red carpet. There at the end was a man sitting on a high thrown he looked almost like Vegeta but was much older and had a mustage.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
The Z team was atken to a large room and were locked in. It was similair to the one on the ship but much bigger.  
  
"Now what"? Krillin asked somewhat annoyed of the thought of bein cooped up in another room. "Like we decided before we just have to wait" Piccolo said while crossing his arms and legs ready to meditate.  
  
"Piccolo I don't know how you can be so calm in a situation like this" Yamcha said while trying to keep himself under control. Piccolo just ignored him and continued to meditate.  
  
  
  
Ok heres the third chapter hope you like. Please review. My next chapter will be exciting and unexpected so just wait.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
What Life Would Be Like On Vegeta-sai  
  
  
"Bow down to the king you insilant slut"! Vegeta said while pointing to Bulma. "What"? Bulma asked looking around totally confused. But she kneeled down not wanting to feel the princes wrath.  
  
"Father I have returned with Kakkorot his family and a few of his friends". "Good my son I want you to kill his friends leave his family I think he will get the picture" Vegeta said while looking at Bulma in disgust. "Father there is a namekian he could be great use to us his power level is some what close to Kakkorot's". "Fine then keep him alive and anyones power level under 3,000 I wan them dead" King Vegeta said cruelly dismissing Prince Vegeta from his presence.  
  
Vegeta left the royal room and shot a ki beam right through Bulma's heart. he walked away motioning for someone to clean her blood from the floor.   
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
The Z Team were all lined up in front of a continueing line of solders. All the Z worriers were there except Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan.   
  
"All right you all heard the princes orders no fire" Commanded a voice fromt he front of the line. Before any of the Z team could react there was a huge ki blast that hit them head on. After the dust cleared there was nothing left.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Goku could no longer sense Yamcha, Tein, Chiaotzu, and Krillins ki anymore and feared the worst. He knew he had to be careful for his family's life until he was strong enough to destroy the saiyan empire.  
  
Goku, Gohan, and Chichi were still following the crowd untill the came to a large round house.  
  
"Here we are".They all entered the strange home and surprisingly it was very neat and tidy. "Sit"? "Um yes" Goku answered a little puzzled by there behaveir.  
  
"About what we were talking about before. I am Bardock and I am your father". Bardock explained everything to his son, grandson, and daughter in law. Goku in return explained what happned to him for his memory loss.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Piccolo was taken to a training room and given courters to sleep. Piccolo was planning something but just needed time and energy to do it.  
  
"Kami can you here me"? "Yes Piccolo" Kami answered. "What happened on earth Kami"? "Well Piccolo everything is destroyed as well as everyone. I managed to escape there scensors of ki but not by much" Kami stated.  
  
"Well Kami are the dragonballs still intact"? Piccolo asked. "I am afraid not Piccolo they were destroyed in a major blast". "Hmph. Kami I need you to make a second set of dragonballs". "Piccolo you know one nemakian can only make on set of dragonballs" Kami said. "Well then go fin Dende. When I tell you wish that Goku is stronger than the saiyan empire. And for the next wish I want you to wish that every human and animal that was killed at the hands of the saiyans be revived. You got that Kami"? "Yes Piccolo".  
  
  
  
Ok what did you think??? Please review I beg of you. And for all you Bulma lovers and anyone else I killed out of the story please don't kill me just wait and read the story. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
What Life Would Be Like On Vegeta-sai  
  
  
After Goku was re-equated with his family and was sent on his first mission (Second on really but first one as an adult). Gohan also went on a mission to the neighboring planet Goku was going. There weren't exactly fighting just negociating a deal the saiyans were planning to make with the different species.  
  
Chichi was left with the slaves to prepare meals for the hungry saiyans but in a way she was a slave.  
  
Piccolo meditated almost the whole day. Waiting for Kami to return with Dende in hope to make new dragonballs.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mister Popo have you found the new planet Namek"? Kami asked. "Yes it is a different solar system far, far away" Mister Popo replied sadly. "So be it I will travel to this new solar system for the sake of the dead people of earth" Kami said while disappearing. "KAMI? WHERE ARE YOU"?  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kami arrived at King Yamma's just seconds later.  
  
"King Yamma I have yet to ask a favor of you" Kami said while looking quite serious. "Yes and what would that be"? "As you know the planet earth was attacked by a blood thirsty race and all life was killed except for the Z team. I do not know how amny are still alive but I know Piccolo is. Piccolo contacted me telepathlicly. Since are dragonballs were destroyed and one namek is only to make on set of draonballs he asked me to find a certain namek. This namek lives far away in another solar system and I ask you King Yamma to transport me there for the sake of every living"?   
  
"Hmmmmm. Very interesting Kami but what do you need this namek for"?King Yamma asked interestidly. "He can create dragonballs as well his name is Dende" Kami said getting a little desperate. "very well I will transport you there and back with the boy" King Yamma said while Kami disappeared.  
  
When Kami reappeared he was on planet unlike earth. It had red and green skies with a blue sun right in the middle of it. There was trees ans starnge plants unlike earths they leaves were white and the stem was purple. The grass was also white and there were strange animals alll around.  
  
"This sis a strange planet. A strange planet indeed but very interesting Kami said to himself while trying to locate the nameks.   
  
He found them they were in a north eastern direction so he sped off in search of Dende.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chichi tensed when a saiyan man brushed against her. She hated this planet it always seemed dark but rather beautiful in a way. But she hated the people that occupied it. She had been raped and beaten after Goku and her son left for a so called "Mission". There were four different men that teased and taunted her. Everytime she would come in contact with them she would always try to change direction. But sometimes that didn't work. She remembered everything from her screaming to there powerful arms holding her down and continuesly entering her.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Goku's pod landed on a landing pad set up for his arrival. He hit a red button and the pod door started to open. When he stepped many small aliens were gathered around to welcome him.   
  
Goku was doing fine so far with the negociating part but he was really worried about Chichi and Gohan. But especaily Chichi because Gohan could take care of himself.  
  
Goku was treated like a king he got to stay in the palace in a huge room and ate with the king. The palace was huge and had many training rooms which pleased Goku.  
  
"I wonder if Gohan is having the same luck as me"? Goku asked himself.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
In fact Gohan was having much luck.  
  
He fired a huge Mesenko at another alien. "Very good I think you have proved your self well young one. I have never seen such power in someone as young as yourself. Come and get cleaned and ready for dinner we have much to talk about". The king of the small planet said while welcoming Gohan imside.  
  
  
  
Ok there wasn't really that much in this chapter but in the next one will be action packed. 


End file.
